


Nah

by AquaCitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (qareen is a monster that's taking the form of Dean's greatest desire), Bi Dean, Dean's basically like fuck I like guys don't i?, Gay Panic, Love Hurts, M/M, S11 Ep13, What if the qareen took Cas' form instead of Amara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: Dean puts down his flashlight to look in some boxes for this bastard's heart when he hears the crackle of a plastic curtain being pulled aside. He pivots, ready to face his qareen, a monster in the form of his greatest desire. To be honest he was kind of curious who it would be.He looks up, and his brain short-circuits.It was Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Nah

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight while on a call, so might not be my best work lol

Dean puts down his flashlight to look in some boxes for this bastard's heart when he hears the crackle of a plastic curtain being pulled aside. He pivots, ready to face his qareen, a monster in the form of his greatest desire. To be honest he was kind of curious who it would be. 

He looks up, and his brain short-circuits. 

It's Cas. 

Yes that Cas. The blue eyed, naïve, trench-coat wearing Angel Castiel. 

“Cas? What the hell are you doing here?!” Dean questions angrily, he's not even sure why he's mad. 

“I’m here for you.” Cas smiles, stepping forward. 

Dean grimaces, and his heart sinks. That smile is hollow, and utterly un-Cas-like. He clenches his jaw, it can’t be… but it must be… 

Cas?! His fucking _greatest desire_ that’s ridiculous. Utterly stupid in fact. 

It must’ve gotten it wrong. Mixed up romantic love with brotherly love. He tries to tell himself, but he knows that monsters like this don’t make those kinds of mistakes. 

He takes a breath to clear his head. It’s a monster, he can’t let it get the best of him. 

“For me? Oh goodie.” He says sarcastically, making a calculated move toward a knife in the corner of his eye. 

“Don’t you want me?” Fake Cas asks in fake innocence. 

Dean swallows harshly. Did he? 

I mean, it’s not as if straight guys can’t appreciate an attractive man, and his attractive arms, and lips, and… ass. Dean shook his head, that's totally rational. 

“So you’re what, Cas? A gay angel? That seems like a bit of an oxymoron.” Dean said, stalking closer to the weapon. 

A gay Angel? Is that even a thing? Angels don’t even have freaking genders, so how would that work… 

Wait.

If Angels don’t have genders then why the fuck can’t I like Cas?! Dean reasons with himself.

Shit. 

I like him. 

Dean pales, suddenly flashing back to every time his heart has raced when Cas was near. Every time his eyes were drawn inexplicitly to the Angel. Every time he wanted to just take one step forward and connect his lips with-

Woah. 

Shit. 

Suddenly the qaeer lunges forward, Dean dodges the hit, and sprints for the knife. He grabs it, but when he spins around the qaeer was gone. 

He tries to stop his thoughts, but they keep going at a million miles a minute. 

_When the fuck did this start?_

The qaeer jumps from behind a storage rack, punching straight through the wall where Dean’s head used to be. 

_...From the moment I saw him..._

The qaeer hisses, obviously pissed off, and Dean takes a swing with his knife. 

_Shit... is he the first guy I’ve liked?_

It grabs Dean’s arm, as memories come flooding back. 

_No… Oh my god, I’ve liked so many other guys. Oh holy shit._

Dean twists out of the monster's grasp and it punches the air, another unsuccessful attempt at getting his heart. 

Dean growls at himself, trying to get his head in the game. This is so _not_ the time for this self-reflection bull. 

The qaeer lunches again, this time pinning Dean against the wall, crushing his neck. Dean gasps for air in vain, grabbing at it’s hand. 

The fake Cas smirks, leaning forward until his face is hovering inches in front of Dean’s. Dean blushes despite himself, his heart hammers in his chest. 

The qaeer draws its arm back, and Dean flinches, ready for the pain of his heart being ripped out. 

It never comes. 

The monster lets him go, scratching at its chest. It screams, and explodes into dust and blue light. 

“Good timing Sammy.” Dean whispers to himself, rubbing his throat. 

He takes a moment, looking around. 

_Well, fuck, that just happened._

He rubs his temple, his stomach doing somersaults. 

_I’m going to have to address this shit at some point, aren’t I?_ He sighs mentally. 

The stairs creak as Sam descends into the basement. 

“It’s done.” He announces, “I knifed it’s heart. Anything interesting happen down here?”

Dean pauses before answering, “Nah.” 

He pushes past Sam, taking the stairs two steps at a time. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked :D!


End file.
